


Why Is Papa Short?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Implied Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, SteveTonyFest, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a gift for catcitycat for the stevetonyfest on tumblr. I hope you enjoy even when I wasn't quite sure what to write. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why Is Papa Short?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for catcitycat for the stevetonyfest on tumblr. I hope you enjoy even when I wasn't quite sure what to write. :)

Really he shouldn’t be surprised by these things.

Though he knows how often their positions are reversed in the field and usually he’s the one unconscious before waking up in a bed somewhere to see that Steve and the others have kept vigil over him. Except now he’s the one standing vigil over his partner while working on a piece of Iron Man tech to keep his hands busy as their comrades turned friends stay with him. 

Each protective in their own way.

It really shouldn’t surprise him anymore.

And yet it does.

Moreso because, the enemy had somehow managed to suppress the serum in Steve’s blood and knock him back into his pre-serum body. Which, don’t get him wrong, but while Steve is cute in either size, it still drops them down a teammate in the field.

Both Nat and Clint claim that SHIELD is working on a way to reverse the problem before their enemies get wind of the problem and start making issues for them.

He tilts his head slightly as he watches his sleeping now tiny partner as he wonders just how to tell their son that his ‘Papa’ is now much shorter than him. And that a way to make him bigger again is being researched.

0

“No.”

“Steve -”

“We’re not lying to our son, Tony.”

“I’m not saying that we should. But I’m not sure how to approach the situation with our kid, Steve.”

He shrugs one shoulder slightly as he ignores the glare on Steve’s face as it slowly and eventually smoothes into a much calmer and sheepish expression.

“Right. Sorry for that. You know how much I hate being like this though, Tony.”

He nods jerkily as he takes one hand and squeezes it gently.

“I know. But there are people working on it, so we should figure out what to tell our kid since you know he’s definitely going to ask questions if he sees you before we manage to get you back to size.”

Steve grins at that and he finds himself grinning back as his partner shrugs.

“I’m sure we can think of something, partner. Its not as though we’ll be able hide this when he gets home since we all kind of seem to reside in the living quarters of the Avengers Tower…”

“Well I’m sure that we could just have JARVIS come with something.”

The AI’s dry voice sounds from the Avengers key card on the desk near the bed.

_“As ever I live to serve, Master Stark.”_

They share a grin at the dry put upon tone in the AI’s voice before he stands, stretching his arms over his head as he looks at Steve.

“Well I’m gonna go down to the ol’ workshop and work on the armor. You’ll be alright up here?”

Steve nods slightly, watching him with a smile.

“Of course. The others are around, so I shouldn’t be to bored. Don’t stay down there too long or I’ll send someone down to get you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m away.”

Two hours later, he’s still in the workshop and working on designing a new armor with JARVIS when Peter enters the room with a confused and yet a concerned expression on his young face.

“Hey dad?”

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Why is Papa so short?”


End file.
